


Completing the Fall

by PiscesPenName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel-centric, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sweet Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Castiel is human and has discovered new feelings for Kelly, a co-worker at the Gas N Sip. They take their relationship to the next level when Castiel loses his virginity with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebAngel/gifts).



Kelly loved kissing Castiel. The way he responded to it. The way he met her with an eager sensuality she'd never seen in any other man. His tongue would meet hers, but not in a dominance battle, in a gentle exchange and then he would go still.--Mouth open against hers, lips barely touching and he'd match his breath to her own.

It was weirdly spiritual.

This makeout session lasted the better half of an hour--until she was ready to climb him and he was flushed and panting, his hair tousled, some of his bangs falling across his forehead into his eyes. He sat up a moment.

Kelly unzipped his wine colored hoodie and he slipped his hands up her sides, watching her with that strange intensity that sometimes overtook him. His hands were elegant, almost seemed like they should be playing a piano, not dispensing slushies at a Mini Mart.

He pulled her to him, suddenly strong and firm, then pulled her down next to him. She pressed her body against his and he closed his eyes rapturously and returned the favor with a gentle rock of his hips.

He twined his legs with hers again and she could feel the tension in him as he tried to grind himself up against her thigh.

"Cas," she whispered.

"Yes." He nuzzled her neck, his breath against her skin as he spoke.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

He stopped and looked up at her, disheveled, blue eyes blinking in wonderment. "Teach me?" The realization dawned on his face. "Oh." He looked away from her a bit shyly and bit his lip. "I would like to learn and...yes. If you'd like to show me."

He looked up at her through long black eyelashes.

"I'd love to show you." She pushed the hoodie off of his shoulders. He sat up and watched her do it, almost fascinated with her movements. He didn't seem to shy away from eye contact at all. It always felt as if he were drinking her in.

Her hands moved to the buttons of his shirt and she carefully unslipped them one by one.

He was quietly composed until she touched her hand against his bare chest and she heard his breathing stop. She ran her palm over the smoothness of his skin and felt his nipple stiffening under her touch as she paused on his pectoral muscle. She kissed his neck and he tipped his head back to give her access, her tongue gently sliding into the groove of his collarbone. His breath caught and stuttered and he grabbed onto the back of the couch with one hand to steady himself. He suppressed a groan, she could hear it deep in the back of his throat.

"Cas." She pried his hand off of the couch and guided him down until he was on his back. "It's okay to make noise. It tells me what you like."

"I like it all." He responded.

She laughed and slid down his body, planting kisses on his stomach.

He trembled under her. Kelly watched the definition of his abs become more pronounced as his muscles contracted.

She grinned into his skin, kissing around his navel, just the slightest bit of dark hair there, she felt his breath speeding up.

His erection swelled against the material of his loose grey slacks and she put her hand against it.

Castiel cried out and parted his lips, a flash of white teeth visible briefly as his eyes squeezed shut. She rubbed him another moment, grinding the heel of her hand against his firmness. He bucked into her touch and Kelly slowed down, hesitant to push him over the edge. She slid her hand up his stomach again and settled down next to him, pressed against his warmth on the confines of the couch.

He captured her mouth In a kiss. She rubbed her face against his stubble, kissed his jaw line.

Her hands moved to his belt. He opened his eyes and she could feel a sudden tension in his body. "Kelly," he said softly as she started to work his buckle.

"What, handsome?"

He looked her in the eye. "I'm not entirely certain how this works."

His gaze moved to her hands on his zipper. He swallowed, his Adam's Apple moving under the skin of his throat.

"Don't be nervous." Her voice was soothing. "I'm going to show you." She pulled the zipper down.

His expression still read as fear.

It made her heart swell with affection for him.

She slid to his neck and gently closed her lips over the curve of his Adam's Apple. It vibrated into her mouth with his groaning exhale as he tilted his head back. Her tongue swept over the front of his throat to the juncture where it met his jaw.

She could feel the sand paper texture of his stubble there. He swallowed again and his voice box bobbed under her mouth.

"I'm going to take care of you," she assured, whispering into his skin.

She moved her kisses to the side of his neck and could feel his strong heartbeat pulsing against her lips. She rested them there, feeling the reassuring 'thump thump.'

He felt so vulnerable. It was partly an illusion, she knew. He was a man and therefore strong enough to throw her off him if he wanted to, but he lay almost submissively, trusting her with her teeth against his throat.

"We can stop anytime." Kelly said reassuringly. Her tone soft. "Do you like this, Cas?"

"Very much so." He replied in a low smoky voice. "Kelly..."

"Yes?" She laid her face next to his on the pillow to look into the deep soulful blue eyes.

He furrowed his brow together. "I'm uncertain what to do."

"Do whatever feels natural to you."

Castiel didn't understand how to tell her that little came naturally to him. So he didn't. He licked his lips and his eyes flicked to her neck.

She read him effortlessly. Her hands gently smoothed over his back. "Go ahead and kiss my body if you'd like to."

He moved to her neck, to the juncture of her shoulder and planted a kiss with his full lips. He put his tongue against her throat and her heart sped up. The sweet feel of his facial hair as he dragged his cheek lower while he slid down the couch was delicious.

He unbuttoned her blouse as she'd done to his dress shirt and parted the fabric, rapt in wonderment at her thin satin bra.

He kissed the exposed tops of her breasts, clearly fascinated with how they felt against his mouth.

His hand moved up to cup her gently underneath. He give a soft kneading squeeze and she gasped.

He clearly liked the sound and did it again, his tongue tracing above. His fingers teased under the underwire, curious and gentle. She arched her back, her breath speeding up. His mouth closed over the fabric covering her nipple. She could feel the heat of his breath through the silky slip slide of the satin.

She twined her leg over his thigh, pushing closer, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks, willing him to go further.

The wait was torture as he nuzzled the fabric, exploring her other breast with his hand. Finally he slid his tongue under the bra, nudging it aside with his chin and taking her nipple into his mouth. She gasped.

He looked up at her through his long dark lashes and turned his head sideways with a gentle lathe of his tongue and then paused. "You seem to enjoy that."

She laughed breathlessly. "You could say that."

He blinked. "I just did."

She laughed again and pressed her nose to his affectionately. She pressed on his shoulders and he resisted her. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Lie back, angel."

He stiffened at the term of affection.

"What? " she asked. He looked oddly emotional. "Lie back." Kelly pushed at him again but stopped when she saw his expression, frozen, sad. "What is it, Cas? "

He swallowed.

"Are you scared? Do you want to stop?"

He shook his head, regaining himself.

"Are you certain?"

"Yes," he rolled onto his back and Kelly moved off the couch to make room for him. She knelt next to him and he turned his head to look at her.

He was so... _beautiful._ There was no other word for it. His thick dark hair was tousled and mussed, his blue eyes solemn. The clean line of his jaw, the cleft in his chin. His cheekbones, his pale skin in the dark shadow of stubble that leant a bit of ruggedness to his perfection. He took a deep breath through his mouth and Kelly caught a glimpse of white teeth.

She slid her panties off, then shucked her open blouse. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me on top?"

He frowned in thought.

"Do _you_ want to be on top?"

He blinked, almost flushing a little. "I don't know."

She twined her fingers in his and he blinked, open and trusting.

" Let's go really slowly." She took his pants and carefully slid them down. He watched her undress him with the quiet unnerving intensity that was distinctly him. She took his slacks all the way off along with his boxers, Cas lifting his hips to help her. He was mostly aroused, although her guess was that his nervousness was getting the best of him.

She touched his chest. "You nervous, handsome?"

He nodded with a shy smile. "I think a little."

She twined her fingers in his once more and climbed up to straddle him. "Don't be nervous."

She was on all fours above him, her hands on top of his, gently pinning them to either side of his head. "I'm here with you."

He tightened his fingers in hers. "I know."

She settled down on his thighs and released his hands. Kelly took his partial erection in her palm and squeezed a few times, felt him respond and grow firmer nearly immediately. He gasped and his eyes snapped shut.

She maneuvered herself into position. "Cas."

"Hmm?" He opened his blue eyes and rested his hands on her hips.

She smiled at him tenderly. "Look at me."

Kelly wanted eye contact when he entered her. She positioned him at her entrance and slowly sank down onto him.

Cas' breath stuttered and he let out a moan, his eyes widening, then rolling back, before regained focus on her.

She stilled a moment, felt him twitch inside her and sank him a little deeper.

He held the eye contact along with his breath, silent for a moment, cheeks flushed.

She moved and his eyes snapped shut and he cried out, his fingers gripping her hips with almost bruising strength before he reined himself in. She leaned forward changing the angle inside her and moved her face close to his, drowning in his beauty.

As Kelly begin to rock, Cas joined her, rolling his hips up to meet her. At first he felt a little clumsy but he found a rhythm for a moment or two and then lost it again, tensing beneath her, his jaw taut.

"Cas," she halted her movement. "Be still. Deep breaths. Not yet, honey."

She saw him try to calm himself and when she felt the tension go down a notch, she moved on him again. She brought him to the edge within the space of a minute. He was trembling under her, struggling for control. "Kelly..." he whimpered, his hips erratic, his voice somewhere between pleasure and pain.

She gave in to his urgency, leaned farther forward and kissed his lips, rocking onto him. He reluctantly hit his climax with a cry exhaled into her mouth, through half-parted lips.

His hips bucked up to meet her, his eyes shut and a spasm ran through the length of his frame.

It gave her a sweet pain in her stomach.

At last his body went limp and he lay under her, panting and flushed, his expression still clouded with the after effects of lust until he blinked and she saw Cas slowly return.

She rolled off of him. He lay on his back a moment and then turned to face her. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"How was it?" She asked.

He was silent.

"Can...you...hold me?" His voice was tentative. Hesitant in the request.

She pulled him into her and he sank his head onto her shoulder. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair, holding him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded, looking not okay.

"Are you certain?"

Another nod.

She ran her hand over his back, waiting for him. He stayed in her embrace, snuggled into her warmth.

The vulnerability of it had shaken him. Opening so fully and Irrevocably to another being. Intermingling essences. The intimacy. He wasn't certain how Dean partook of it so casually.

This...this completed his fall from Grace. He was truly human now.

"Cas?"

He kept his head buried almost needily into her shoulder.

"Cas?" She pushed him away and took his face in her hands. He didn't meet her gaze. "Talk to me, baby."

He pressed his lips together. He looked almost guilty as she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, with one hand, the other still under his jaw.

"What is it? I was hoping you'd be happier. Did it feel good?"

"It felt very good." He said honestly. "I am happy."

She pressed her nose to his teasingly. "You don't look happy."

The sad eyes looked into hers, but he grinned a little at her playfulness. "I am. Thank you."

He kissed her lips like he was born to do just that and touched his nose to hers again.

"Want me to be on top next time?" There was a little flirty mischief to the tone that was new and she nuzzled her cheek to his and kissed the stubble.

Kelly inhaled the scent of his shampoo and skin and hair and nodded. "Oh yes."

Cas' gaze flicked down her naked body. "Good," he said with a boyish tilt of his head and yet a smile that was all man.


End file.
